You Are My Property
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: She is a slave. He is the son of a noble. What will happen when he falls for her? Based on American slavery. Longer summary inside.
1. Prologue

*****PROLOGUE*****

~Hanabusa's POV~

As the son of the Lord of the Estate, am I entitled to inherit it as soon as my father's time has come and gone. Everything will be mine: the manor, the factory, the slaves. Father instructs me on how to be a proper Lord. I go with him every day, except Sunday, to view how he handles our slaves. When slaves misbehave, they must be disciplined, severely. I would spend hours with my father, watching him whip, burn, torture, and even execute the pathetic humans we own. _Rule number one of being a Lord: never show mercy at the feet of your enemy,_ Father says.

Most Lords never come out to check on the slaves, but we at the Aidou Manor feel it is essential. _Rule number two: find the source of hope, then crush it._ Father says if slaves continue to have faith, they will continue to protest our authority. In order to maintain control, we must break each individual until they behave. If a slave runs away and is caught, we show to all the other slaves what will become of them if they repeat the action. _Rule number three: never let the enemy get away with rebellion._ If we do, it only encourages more.

_Why only have your slaves help you earn money, when they can improve your household?_ Mother asks, rhetorically of course. This is why our estate is filled with human servants, butlers, and maids. _Make sure they obey your every command,_ Mother tells me. _That is what the things are for._ Mother trains my sister, Tsukiko, to behave like a proper lady. She gives me mini lessons as well. I would watch as Mother would slap a misbehaving servant, and Tsukiko would learn to repeat. Father tells me that as a future Lord, I must show twice as worse as punishments than females do. I observe him cracking a whip every time a slave makes a single slip-up, such as spilling tea.

_Rule number four: do not aid the enemy._ Every week, I see slaves collapse from fatigue, starvation, or brutal punishment. _It is their wrongdoing,_ Father tells me. I hear rumors of vampires helping humans escape from their masters. When they are caught, they suffer equal or harsher punishments than the slaves themselves. _Stupid vampires,_ Mother says. _This is why you mustn't help slaves. What good will their liberty do? Nothing! It will only slow down factory production._ However, some masters have let their slaves go. Father snickers at those vampires; he says they are merely foolish.

_Rule number five: if you don't aid your enemy, you shouldn't reward them for good behavior. The only reward they'll have is the satisfaction of not getting a brutal whipping for the night._ Father and Mother laugh over how some masters reward their slaves to encourage discipline. _You cannot trust your slaves to behave if they are pampered,_ Mother says. _Fear is the only reliable source to enforce obedience. _This is where rule six comes in to play. _Rule six: fear is your ultimate ally._ As long as slaves live in the corners of darkness, we can restrain them.

Recently, there have been slave uprisings occurring in neighboring manors. Father always shakes his head. _Those are masters who haven't learned to control their slaves. What a pity._ Mother nods her head in agreement. Vampires have also have been known to be murdered by household servants. _They seemed to have had not too much "influence" on slave obedience, Mother says.__You will not grow up to be like that, Hanabusa. You will grow up to be the most feared slaveholders the world has ever known._

One time, I asked what slaves' home lives were like. Father and Mother glared at me, for my curious remark. _Rule number seven, son: do not sympathize with the enemy._ Since they did not answer my question, I turned to my older sister for answers. _Slave lives are pathetic,_ Tsukiko tells me. _The ones that work in our factory have the worst quarters. It is dirty, cramped, and ugly. No comfort whatsoever. Now you see why the Aidou Manor has never had a single slave revolt._

"What about the slaves in the estate?" I had asked. Tsukiko just rolled her eyes at me. _Well obviously those slaves are treated better, since they reside in our lovely manor. Since they are more civilized than those pathetic factory workers, we give them better clothing, housing, and food. However, it is only better slightly, since we have to preserve fear._

We at the Aidou Manor are the perfect role models for factory owners. We demonstrate the proper way to handle slaves. We are well-mannered in our social life. We maintain full control over the pathetic humans. _Rule number eight is the most important rule,_ Father says. _Never attach yourself to a slave. Once you do, you ignore all the other rules._ I've always obeyed that rule. That is, until I set my eyes on Sayori Wakaba. I will not tell my Mother and Father about this; they would eliminate her immediately. So I continue day after day, watching Sayori clean and cook along with the other servants. Once I take full control of the manor, Sayori will be mine, whether she wants to or not.

~Sayori's POV~

My life is only filled with suffering. I toil day and night, preparing food and cleaning the Aidou Manor. Sometimes, I feel like collapsing, calling it game over. _Rule number one: never give up,_ Toga says. He is the unofficial guardian of all the kids tending in the Aidou Manor. _Even if they torture you to death, stand your ground, hold on to your dignity. Never let them win._ Vampires think they own us; they believe it is their manifest destiny to rule the land. Toga says that one day, we will rise.

Masters are cruel and merciless. _Rule number two: they don't care about us, why should you care about them?_ They enjoy seeing us suffer. They want to see us live in a world of fear. It is not to help their precious factory; it is their entertainment. Toga was an ex-slave, but was kidnapped and sold into slavery once again. He lost his eye trying to argue, trying to prove he wasn't a slave. _Like any Lord of the Estate, they don't care if you really are a free human. They just want you to work. They just want to see you squirm._

Toga is right. He is never wrong, in my book. When my parents were beaten to death, there was no emotion on Master Aidou's face. He had said there was no more use for me in the factory, so I had to learn the ways of a household servant. However, even if they call me a servant, I will always be a slave. I can still picture the images of that night so vividly. Their faces showed horror; their bodies were violently bruised and bloody. _We will die, Yori, that is a fact,_ they screamed as each whip cracked. _But never forget we love you. Please stay strong, remember why we fight._ Their eyes were red, from excessive tears. Their cries still ring in my head; my tears from that moment always come back. I cry myself to sleep at night, asking why my parents were caught. _They died for what they believed in,_ Toga says. _They died doing the right thing._ If they weren't caught planning the slave revolt, I wonder where my life would be now.

The first time I set my eyes inside the Aidou Manor, everything was a bright blur. Too many tears had already been shed from me for me to see anything else. I received a whipping and a slap that night, my very firsts. It was because Mistress Aidou told me to stop my annoying sobs. When Toga first saw me, he told me Lords and Ladies had no hearts. I still believe him. _Rule number three: always rebel, even in the smallest way you can._

"How do I rebel?" I had asked Toga in a small whisper. He patted my head. _Some factory workers protest long hours by slowing down production. You can rebel by cleaning and cooking slower than usual. However, this leads us to rule number four: with every action lies a consequence._ I learned that the hard way. _You stupid slave! This sink has to be spotless in one hour!_ Mistress Aidou screamed at me once, enforced by a harsh slap. When I cried in our room, Toga smiled at me. _You did a good job, _he told me. Then the tears stopped, and my heart grew strong.

_Rule number five: do not sympathize with the enemy. If they suffer, let them. If they ask for your hand, reach out, and then go: PSYCHE! They do not deserve our sympathy, and they don't want it._ I hear rumors of masters who get murdered by their slaves. Every time a rumor like that reaches us slaves, Toga gives us his meal to celebrate. _Another step towards the ultimate goal,_ Toga says. _Rule number six: fear is your ultimate adversary. Masters will try to scare you into obedience; don't let them. Die before you lose your dignity._ When I was told rule number six, I sighed and thought of my parents. Toga said they are the model slaves; they fight to the very end.

Toga always told me to remember why we fight. Of course, I've always known ever since my parents' deaths: freedom. _Rule number seven: freedom is worth dying for._ Masters think we slaves are weak. They are wrong. We will fight to the very end, no matter how badly they beat us. One day I had asked Toga what would happen if humans went extinct. _If humans went extinct, then we have lost, and we have won._ I had asked why. _We lost because we wouldn't have achieved freedom for all humans. We won because they shall never enslave us again!_ I grinned at those words. I really do love Toga; he acts like my uncle.

On the days where I feel like giving up, Toga throws a pillow in my face. _Rule number eight is the most important rule. Always have hope. Those masters will do anything to destroy it completely. As long as you have hope, you can, you WILL endure. If you lose all hope, the other rules become pointless. _I nodded at those wise words. Even if my life seems dim, faith shines a faint light. I had asked Toga if all vampires were black-hearted and icy. He shook his head, which surprised me. _There are vampires who own slave stations, to help us escape. One day, we will escape from the Aidou Manor. One day, a vampire will guide all of us to our freedom._ I dream every night for that day to happen. Once our savior appears, he/she will guide us away from this curse, whether the Aidou family likes it or not.

~Yuuki's POV~

Humans are not tools. They deserve to roam free, just like the others creatures which share our planet. Mother and Father disagree. Rido, my uncle, agrees with me. I grew up living in luxury, unaware of the other side life has to offer: the slave life. When I discovered how these poor humans suffered, I wanted to help badly. Rido is scared of helping, however. He knew if we got caught, the punishment would be unbearable. Then again, since slaves have survived harsher conditions, so can I. _Rule number one: always show mercy, in any way you can, _Rido tells me. When Mother and Father aren't looking, I feed humans extra meals or give them a bathroom break.

Rido tells me stories of courageous slave rebellions. I had asked what gives them the strength to endure their punishments, which led me to rule number two. _Give them hope. As long as they have hope, they can, they WILL endure. _I had asked how I could give them hope. _You must show them ways their faith can grow. Already, some vampires helped humans escape the cruelties of slavery. Ever hear of the Underground Railroad?_ I had shaken my head. _It's a secret organization designed to help free slaves._

That became my lifelong dream. I've always wanted to participate in the Underground Railroad, helping free slaves. _Rule number three: let humans get away with rebellion. It encourages them more._ I had heard stories of slaves killing their masters. I've always feared that happening in the Kuran Manor. Rido and I both know, though, that no slave would murder us. We've helped every single slave we possibly could, gaining their trust. I told them that Rido and I would hopefully free them all one day.

_Rule number four: always help the suffering._ I watch day and night as I see helpless humans being beaten to death by my own parents. I can imagine their tortured faces, their bloody backs, their shattering screams. Those moments made me live in fear of my mother and father. Kaname, my older brother, eventually opened up to the idea of equality that Rido and I support. It gave me new hope. _Rule number five: reward humans for good behavior._ Whenever I notice slaves working hard, their backs sweating in the stuffy factory, I give them breaks. I fetch them water. I can get away with this by telling the overseers to let me handle the slaves. Some, I even help escape.

_Rule number six: fear is your ultimate adversary.__If slaves fear you, they won't trust you. You must convince them you are on their side, because you are._ In my whole entire life, I have only hit one slave. This is because my mother wanted to show me the "Kuran way." However, I made the slap as light as it could possibly be. Later that night, the slave came in to give me their meal as a sign of graciousness. I gave them my dinner. I try to hide my tears as slave families say goodbye to their loved ones who are sold at slave auctions. Rido always tells me, _Slaves fear separation more than physical punishment._

"Why is that?" I had asked him one night. _It's because family gives them comfort in the hardships they endure. Imagine being alone, with no one to support you. When you have people who love you stand by you, it makes days as a slave go by slightly faster. _One time, I heard a little human boy named Ichiru cry out, "Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave us!" It drove me to tears as his sweet voice echoed in my head. Kaname and Rido would comfort me whenever I sob over separated families. _Rule number seven: sympathize with the slaves._ Of course, nobody needs to me that twice.

The Kuran Manor has diverse beliefs. Mother and Father think they are raising Kaname and I the "right" way. Little do they know, once Father passes, the Kuran Manor will diminish as Lord Kaname frees all the slaves. _Rule number eight is the most important rule,_ Kaname and Rido tell me. _Attach yourself to a slave. It makes it easier to obey the other rules. If you don't, it will be easier to change your views._ This rule came into play when I visited the Aidou Manor. I saw a girl, Sayori Wakaba, who looked about my age (for a human). That's when I realized my mission: I am going to free her, and all of her friends. One day, I will free them, whether they want it or not.

* * *

**What do you think of the prologue? I'm studying slavery in my history class right now, so it gave me the idea to write this. Let me know what you think in a review! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter One, Year One

**A/N PLEASE READ: Just a reminder, this is obviously an AU. This AU is based on a cruel time, and most of the **_**adult**_** characters will be OOC. BTW, I recall saying that purebloods do not marry within the family, so this means Juuri and Haruka are NOT siblings in this AU. Haruka, however, will be related to Rido. The ages you've read in the summary are the same as of Year One. However, note that Year One is simply the start of the story right now. This means that all the prologue events already happened.**

* * *

*****CHAPTER ONE, YEAR ONE*****

~Hanabusa's POV~

Sayori Wakaba. Her name is a beautiful song that will never bore me. I always stare at her with wondrous eyes as she performs her duties. Her brown hair fits her figure nicely, and she has big, brown eyes. I never really noticed when I started to fall for her; it just…happened. How I wish I could just approach her casually, asking how her day went. We could perhaps, have a chat over tea? I always love to hear that melodic voice of hers…it is a soothing lullaby. Hmm…has she ever noticed my presence? I am always around the area where she works. Of course she _must_ have; Mother says I am the handsomest young vampire there is. After all, my looks are inevitably attractive. Hmm…perhaps I can _make_ her notice me.

As soon as I step out of my room, Sayori is there; she is nonchalantly dusting the living room furnishings. I attempt not to stare, feeling my face heat up. Hold your horses Hanabusa, you mustn't be captivated by Sayori's gorgeous looks. I let myself glide gracefully onto an elegant sofa. Now it is time for me to begin my mission. I yawn, making sure it is loud enough for Sayori to notice. I wait. Not a word escapes her mouth, not even a sound. Hmm…Sayori needs to realize that I have _authority_ over her. I cough, pretending it is a harsh one.

"Do you want some tea?" Sayori asks quietly. "For your throat?" I smile. So she _did_ notice. I am about to make my move, until Mother (who was across the room) walks towards her, unhappy.

"You uncivilized girl!" she shouts. "Do not speak unless spoken to!" Mother smacks Sayori's face, leaving a cruel, red stain. My eyes absorb all the horror. How should I react? The whole event shatters my heart. Mother frowns at Sayori.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mother asks. Sayori looks up, her face red. I observe her reaction. Something in her eyes demonstrates ferocity. There is no fear. _Fear is your ultimate ally._ This is strange. Sayori _should_ be trembling with the mighty Aidou rule, but something isn't right. I await her response.

"Yes, Mistress Aidou," Yori utters lightly. Mother smirks.

"And you should have called my son by proper nobility!" Mother snaps loudly, striking Yori yet again. Mother slaps hard; she can make any servant cry with a single raise of her hand. However, Sayori's face doesn't show sorrow, nor fear. Instead, she appears to be emotionless. Surely she _must_ feel something.

"Yes, Mistress Aidou," Yori mumbles.

"Speak up!" Mother yells. I want to call out to Mother, begging her to not hit Sayori again.

"Yes, Mistress Aidou," Yori says in a louder tone.

"Do you repent your unsophisticated manners?" Mother asks, raising an angry brow at Sayori. I wait for her to respond, but no sounds are emitted from Sayori's mouth.

"I asked you a question, and expect you to answer!" Mother growls. Finally, Sayori speaks.

"No." My heart races. Is this servant _out of her mind?_ Does she _dare _go against my Mother's authority? A servant should never be outspoken; it is not in their place. Dread swells inside my stomach, hoping Sayori won't face worse punishment. I fearfully await Mother to send another smack Sayori's way.

"Oh! So you _don't_ think you are wrong? Well I am _obviously_ right, so you will not be receiving breakfast this dawn, nor supper next evening. Now continue working you filthy peasant!" I sigh with relief. Sayori is indeed a lucky servant; Mother could've done _far_ ruthless punishment. I am glad Sayori got off the hook with just two slaps. What causes this girl to defy Aidou rule? It is certainly puzzling. I wait until we are the only two in the room, so nobody shall ruin my moment.

"Why did you challenge Mother?" I ask curiously. Sayori eyes me.

"Why would you care?" she asks, with a tone that lacks proper manner.

"I am just…curious," I say with a flirtatious smile. I really want to know what gave this girl so much spirit. I'm worried; I don't want to see her get hurt again. I am concerned a fragile flower such as herself will wilt away at a beating. If she disobeys Mother again, the consequences could be fatal. I _must_ convince her to demolish her rebellious ways. To my surprise, Sayori snickers, but in a cruel manner.

"What is so comical about my curiosity?" I ask. She doesn't respond, but I swear I can hear her faintly whisper.

~Sayori's POV~

"My suffering is your entertainment. I find it funny my slapping didn't entertain you enough," I mutter so quietly, a vampire could barely hear it. It feels so…_awkward_ to be alone with Mister Aidou. Ever since I began working in the manor, I can sense his presence everywhere. I swiftly dust the rest of the area, and make my departure from the manor's living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Mister Aidou asks. "I demand you stay." I sigh.

"Yes, Mister Aidou," I utter, hesitantly. He flashes a cheesy grin. I stand there, waiting for him to hit me for being so rude.

"Aren't your legs getting tired?" he asks. Mister Aidou asks the weirdest questions; I feel very uncomfortable whenever I'm around him. Gosh, what I would give for a distraction right now. Toga, Ichiru, Zero, even Master Aidou would do. Anything works instead of being in the same room with Mister Aidou. To my misfortune, nobody comes into the room. I let out another sigh. Guess I'm going to have to play whatever game Mister Aidou has up his crafty sleeve.

"No, sir." C'mon! When is going to hit me and get it over with?

"I _insist_ you come have a sit next to me," he says. A sit? What the heck is he going to do? Maybe he's going to distract me, then have someone conk my head or something. Darn, I really could go for a distraction. Keep your cool Sayori, just try to beat him at his own game.

"No thank you, sir." There's no way I'm going to give in to Mister Aidou's cruel game. I am sure I am making Mister Aidou very upset, as expected. By now, he's bound to have lost all patience.

"I command you," he states, but not in an impatient tone. Here we go… I slowly walk over to the sofa, sitting delicately at the edge. I try to sit as far away from Mister Aidou as possible, but he scoots closer. I ignore him, keeping my focus on…a lamp. My conscience tells me to avoid a detailed conversation.

"How are you?" he asks, in a no-nonsense tone. I try to resist a spiteful snort. How _am_ I? Why would he care? He is certainly an odd child, so I avoid his question. I give a smirk, seeing if he'll get the message.

"Clearly, you haven't been taught proper etiquette. How are you?" he repeats.

"Fine," I lie. Mister Aidou nods.

"I am feeling rather marvelous myself," he declares. "I have just finished reading a novel. It was quite enjoyable. It is the only novel written by Asato Ichijou. Perhaps you have read it?" This has GOT to be a joke. I give a curt laugh.

"What is so hilarious?" Is he playing me? Or is he this ignorant?

"I can't read," I retort abruptly. Mister Aidou gasps as if he was shocked by the mere fact.

"You…you are unable to read?" he asks, bewilderment flickering in his blue eyes. I secretly raise a brow; he is actually naïve.

"Yep. I cannot read Mister Aidou, nor can I write."

"That's simply awful! How can you enjoy a fascinating piece of literature? Literature takes you away into a fantasy that entertains the soul! I cannot imagine my life without the ability to read!" Mister Aidou exclaims. I shrug. Suddenly, the living room's double doors swing open, Miss Aidou coming in.

"Brother! Mother and Father request our presence! Ugh! Why are you socializing with a servant?" Miss Aidou shrieks in horror. Sure, I don't have fangs, or bloodlust, yet she acts as if _I'm_ the monster.

"I wasn't socializing with her!" Mister Aidou shouts defensively. "I was _chastising_ her! Didn't Mother tell you of her rude behavior?" What other response could I expect from the Lord's son? Miss Aidou nods, and motions for Mister Aidou to follow.

"Servant! Set up the dining room for our supper! Another servant has already prepared our meal, so this shouldn't be a difficult task for the likes of you," Miss Aidou snorts. I nod, and head into the kitchen.

Morning…

"Hi Toga," I say as I walk into our tiny room. It is ugly and poorly furnished, but it is better than what I lived in when I worked in the factory. Toga is lying on the only mattress our room has. He deserves it, after all. Toga works harder than any other household slave. All us slaves have to learn to live like a vampire. We must sleep in the morning and work at night.

"Hey, kid. How bad?" he asks me, noticing the redness my face shows.

"Just two slaps from Mistress Aidou. She doesn't hit that hard, anyways," I say, shrugging. Toga laughs.

"That you are right, kid. What did you do to tick her off?" he asks.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to at first. I just asked Mister Aidou if he needed tea; she lectured me 'bout not speaking 'less spoken to." Toga shakes his head.

"That's all?"

"Well…I refused to apologize. I swear I thought I saw a whippin' comin', but instead she just sent me without supper and breakfast." Toga shakes his head again, this time smiling.

"What a dummy," he mutters. "Skippin' some meals doesn't stop anything! You got lucky, kid." The door clicked open as Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu walk in. It's always the four of us in our little room. I lay down on the giant blanket spread across the floor. Zero lies on the opposite side from me; Ichiru lies in the middle.

"Master Aidou whipped us…again," Zero says, his face showing no emotion. That's Zero, always careless about the events that occur. Deep down, I know he cares. I know.

"What for?" I ask.

"We accidentally dropped salad on his antique rug," Ichiru mutters, obviously angry.

"Hmm…I'm surprised you didn't get anything else," Toga says.

"Were the other servants around?" I ask.

"Not really, except for Kaien…he was giving Master Aidou a shoe-shine when it happened," Zero states.

"Why'd he whip both of you?" I ask. Surely, only one of them could've been holding the tray, so only one is at fault.

"Well…he forgot which one of us was which, being twins and all. So he just decided to whip both of us…to be sure," Ichiru says. Toga shakes his head in dismay.

"That's the unlucky part of being a twin," Toga says as he closes the curtains. I close my eyes. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I'll be able to have plenty of sleep.

"Toga…" I utter.

"Hmm?"

"What's freedom like? You were an ex-slave before…I've always wanted to know…what being free…feels like." Zero and Ichiru raise their heads towards Toga, curious as well. I, however, still keep my eyes closed as I lie on the ground.

"Freedom…ah it feels great. You don't have a master to address; you don't work yourself sore every day. You don't face whippings after spilling tea; you don't have to follow orders. You are free to do more than what we are bound to as slaves. You have more opportunities, like getting a job you want, owning a farm, and never being separated from your parents." We kids give out a sigh. Zero and Ichiru's parents aren't dead, lucky them. They are working on the Kuran Manor, or so I hear. Ichiru and Zero relax onto the blanket once again. I feel Ichiru's warm breath flow onto my face.

"Yori…you think we will ever taste freedom?" Ichiru asks me.

"Yeah…one day," I say, giving a light yawn.

"Yori…when we do…I'm going to make you my wife," Ichiru states. I laugh.

"You're going to have to work at it before you get into my heart, Ichiru Kiryuu," I say. I roll over, turning my back to him. Toga grunts.

"You two are too young to be thinking about that," he says.

"Yeah…well a slave's life isn't long," Ichiru says. I hate to admit it, but he's right. The oldest slave was known to live up to forty-four years. _That isn't long,_ Toga once said. _Vampires live for at least thousands of years. Free humans at least live for seventy years. For us slaves, that's thirty years taken away from our life span. I'm not trying to scare you, just explaining the facts. When you're a slave, you aren't as ignorant as the protected._ I breathe slowly as I transcend into a peaceful slumber.

Early Evening…

My eyes open. Where are Toga, Zero, and Ichiru? Oh…right. They're having supper. Normally, the three would be having dinner in our room, but Sunday dinner is different. All the slaves gather in the factory and are served their meals there. It's supposed to be an "Aidou family slave tradition." My stomach growls. Whatever, I can handle it. The door clicks open. I'm still half-asleep, so I don't know who comes in.

"Ichiru?" I yawn. I rub my eyes until the picture becomes clear: Mister Aidou.

"M-Mister Aidou?" I get up on my feet and do a small curtsy. What would Mister Aidou want with me?

"Hello, Sayori," Mister Aidou says. Sayori. I don't really like being called…Sayori. My real name is Yori, but the masters call me "Sayori" to make my name "proper." I notice Mister Aidou is holding one of those…books.

"Are you in need of something, Mister Aidou?" I ask. He smiles as he closes the door behind him.

"I am going to instruct you to be literate," he replies. My heart pounds viciously as I look at him, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?" I manage to choke out. Is this rich snob insane?

"Is there something wrong?" he asks me.

"Obviously, you don't know what kind of trouble we'd get into, Mister Aidou," I tell him matter-of-factly. He raises a brow at me.

"Actually, I do not. Would you care to give an explanation?" Mister Aidou asks me.

"Well…I'd probably get beaten to death, or hung. You'd probably suffer lesser or equal punishment…that is, if we're caught," I say nervously.

"Why is that?" he asks. Someone needs to slap some good sense into that boy.

"Why, it's illegal, of course! Slaves cannot learn to be literate, and nobody is supposed to teach us!" I exclaim. I cannot take this anymore; Mister Aidou needs to leave. To my surprise, he just flashes that usual, suspicious smile.

"Well then I guess we just have to be cautious. Isn't that right, Sayori?" Mister Aidou asks me. I shake my head.

~Hanabusa's POV~

"Mister Aidou, I just cannot take that risk. Please just understand, Mister Aidou," Sayori pleads. I sigh. I hate how Sayori calls me Mister Aidou; it just makes me feel…so…stuck up. I do not want my future wife thinking I need to be addressed properly by her. However, I will be superior over her when we are married, like a husband should be.

"Very well," is all I say before I leave the room. I notice three figures staring at me as I walk out. It's Toga and the twins.

"Morning, Mister Aidou," the twins say in unison. Their voices are _so_ annoying, especially all together. I look expectedly at Toga.

"What were you doing in our room?" Toga asks me suspiciously. I frown.

"That business is none of yours," I state briefly. "And if there are to be any questions, they are to be from _me._ I should reprimand you for undermining my authority, but your lucky I'm not in a sour mood." I brush past them, knowing that Sayori will most likely fill their questions later.

"Hmph…I just hope those three stay out of my way…" I mutter. Even if she refuses, Sayori will learn to read and right, courtesy of Hanabusa Aidou.

~Yuuki's POV~

"Kaname, what's going on?" I ask as my brother as he enters my room. Rumors had spread around the manor about horrible things concerning slaves. "Is there going to be another slave auction?" Kaname shakes his head. I sigh with relief. I can't stand being on the sidelines as families are torn apart, forever.

"There was a planned revolt, but Mother and Father stopped it before it got 'out of control.'" My eyes grow wide.

"Who got caught?" I ask, anxiety and fear rushing through my veins. I know nearly every slave who works here, either in the manor or in the fields.

"It was Akane and her family. She's going to be hung in an hour," Kaname sighs, his eyes full of pity. My heart throbs and tears well up in my eyes. No Yuuki, you must be strong…you mustn't cry…things like this happen often…things like this-

"Kaname!" I sob, leaping into his arms. "Kaname! Akane was…she was…" Kaname tightens his embrace.

"I know, I know. You two are the dearest of friends, but don't get so frightened." I look up to my big brother, gazing into his eyes.

"What…what are you saying?" I whisper. Kaname sets me on my bed, sitting right next to me. He gently strokes my hair.

"You have to come with me to see for yourself." I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I can't watch my best friend die," I utter.

"You don't have to. She will be hung, so her death will take awhile. Maybe perhaps…" My eyes grow wide.

"We can free her," I whisper. Kaname nods and we both share a smile.

"Rido will give us access at morning," he tells me. I look at Kaname curiously.

"If we are going to free her in the morning, then why do we need to see her during the-?"

"You'll see," Kaname says.

One hour later…

Mother, Father, Rido, Kaname, the overseers, the slaves, and I gather around an open field next to the factory. A lone tree is the rope gallows for Akane's execution. Akane is tied up while sitting atop a horse. One of the overseers is waiting for Father to give the signal.

"What about the others?" I whisper to Kaname.

"They've been whipped. Akane is the leader, so she shall suffer the worst." I nod as I look to Father with worried eyes.

"Now, all of you slaves will witness the consequence of defying Kuran authority!" Father bellows. He raises a hand to the overseer, and he runs alongside the horse. They approach the tree, and Akane's head goes through the rope as the horse continues to run. I watch her as she hangs there, helplessly.

"You may have won this round, but it only takes one snowflake to start an avalanche!" Akane shouts. "It only takes one earthquake to cause a tsunami! It only-AH!" The overseer whips Akane.

"Silence!" Father shouts. "I hope this will be a lesson to all of you!" Now I know why Kaname wanted me out here. Father was right; that was a lesson to all of the slaves: one lesson that encourages rebellion.

Morning…

"The area is clear; I've ordered all the overseers to call it quits. I told them I'd patrol for today," Rido says to Kaname and I. We nod.

"Who is going to help Akane?" I ask in a hushed tone. Kaname is the one to respond.

"A friend of mine, Takuma Ichijou. He works for the Underground Railroad, and has reliable sources to guide Akane to freedom. There he is." Rido frees Akane as Takuma approaches the four of us.

"Is she ready?" Takuma asks.

"Akane…I guess this is good-bye…forever," I utter, tears in my eyes. Akane squeezes me. She is sixteen, so I'm pretty short compared to her.

"Yuuki…you've been such a good friend to me. I will never forget you, and all the kindness you've given me." She turns to Kaname and Rido and whispers, "You guys too." Tears fall from our faces as we give each other one last hug.

"Takuma-sempai, will Akane be safe?" I ask softly. He gives me a warmhearted smile.

"Don't worry! I'm a professional, so your dearest friend is good hands!" he exclaims quietly. I don't know why, but something tells me to hug him, so I do.

"Please help her sempai…and thank you," I say. I've helped many slaves escape, and I've seen many people who work for the Underground Railroad, but Akane is my best friend. Also, I've never met Takuma, so I don't know how trustworthy he is. Somehow, I sense in my heart that it is safe to trust him.

"I will," he says. Takuma turns to Akane.

"Just follow me to the factory huts, so I can say good-bye to my family," she tells him. He nods, and I watch as the two disappear under the blazing sun.

"I'm never going to see her again," I utter, clutching Kaname's sleeve.

"That may be true, but always know the bond you two share," Kaname says. I sigh. All my closest friends are slaves, and one way or another, the friendship we have never lasts.

"It's for the best," I tell myself. "It's for the best."

* * *

**A/N So how was the first chapter? I think I did OK, but I do not want to rush the story too much. BTW, the first few years may only take a few chapters. When our main characters are teenagers is where the main story will focus on.**

***Slave codes restricted slaves from having any rights at all. It was illegal to teach slaves how to right and read. However, some slaves were taught in secrecy. The punishment, if caught, was harsh if not fatal. This goes for both the slave and the instructor.**

***Many slaves had duel identities: they were called one name by their masters and one name by their family and friends. This is why masters call her Sayori and her friends call her Yori. However, I call her Sayori when changing points of view.**

***Slaves' life spans were usually short, due to cruel treatment.**

***Toga was a free human, but as told in the prologue, he was kidnapped and resold into slavery. This has happened before in the times of American slavery.**


	3. Chapter Two, Year Two

****

A/N Thank you for reviewing: AidoRockz, tlg, Kizee, Vampire Loser, ===, and QueenVamp!

* * *

***CHAPTER TWO, YEAR TWO***

~Hanabusa's POV~

I am now thirteen in vampire years. Mother says when a vampire turns thirteen, their body grows extremely fast to look like a young adult. She is right; I already look like I'm a fifteen year old. Hmm…maybe Sayori will fall for me now! I look more mature and masculine. If how I look now doesn't catch her attention, then I don't know what will. I'm still disappointed she rejected my offer to teach her how to read and write last year. It was a chance for her to discover the side of life she's missing out on, and for us to…bond. An Aidou vampire never gives up so easily. I could request Sayori's presence in my room…alone…with no one else. Yes, that would be perfect! The best part: I know just how to do that…

"Father, I demand to discipline a slave, on my own terms," I say. Father looks to me, smiling.

"On what terms, my loyal son?" Father asks.

"A servant has disobeyed some of my…requests," I state. This wasn't a lie. Sayori _did_ reject my request to teach her, but it was over a year ago…and it wasn't much of a request.

"Very well son! It seems you finally realize what 'no mercy' is all about! You do not know how much pride I have right now!"

"Thank you, Father. I want to ensure my own punishment. Therefore, I want nobody intruding my room for at least three hours. No one is allowed within twenty yards of my room either. See to it my requests are taken care of. I have…special things in mind."

"I knew you'd be a great inspiration for a future Lord! You could learn from him, Tsukiko," Father says as Tsukiko passes by. She looks at Father with annoyance. Tsukiko rolls her eyes and whispers "whatever" as she brushes past Father.

"What is the name of the servant you request?" Father asks me.

"Sayori Wakaba."

~Sayori's POV~

I scrub the dishes with a small smirk on my face. Ichiru is helping me; he was punished for tripping over the antique rug. _Tripping_. He didn't spill water, or juice, or food. Master Aidou's words were, _If you act like a female klutz, then you are to do female work! This goes for the rest of the day!_ Ichiru was muttering as Zero snickered in the distance. I just smiled sweetly as Miss Aidou came in with the pile of dishes. This leads up to the situation I'm in right now.

"This is humiliating…" Ichiru mutters as he scrubs a plate. I raise a brow.

"You should be _grateful_ Ichiru!" I tease. "After all, a _woman's_ work is far much _easier_ than any _manly_ task." Ichiru sighs then mumbles some more.

"Aw shut up Yori!" Ichiru says, blushing slightly. "I hate doing lady work…it makes me feel so-"

"Girlie!" I tease again. Ichiru grunts, and I laugh. Ichiru gasps as he drops a plate, making cracks alter its surface.

"Ooooooo!" I press on. "Even Ichiru can't do girlie work! Now how 'bout them apples?" Ichiru reddens as I pick up the cracked plate.

"Aw shut up!" Ichiru mutters, looking down. I examine the plate.

"Hmm…this appears to be one of the mistress' _fine_ china plates. Not only that, it appears old. Also known as, an _antique_ plate." Ichiru ignores my comment, continuing his scrubbing. I grin devilishly.

"You sure have a _knack_ for ruining antique things, don't you?" I ask teasingly.

"Aw shut up!" is Ichiru's repeated reply. "That was _Zero_ who ruined the rug last year! Not me!" I roll my eyes, still keeping that huge grin on my face.

"_Sure_ it was Ichiru," I state skeptically. I am really getting a kick out of this. Bothering Ichiru is like shooting fish in a barrel. I know that, Zero knows that, heck…even Toga knows that! And I'm pretty sure Miss Aidou knows that too…in fact, she always has a soft spot for Ichiru. That's why Ichiru is doing lady work instead of getting a whipping.

"It _was_!" Ichiru cries out defensively. I smile, while looking him in the eye. Ichiru grunts and scrubs the plate he is holding with brutal force.

"Gee Ichiru, don't hurt the plate. What did it ever do to you?" I continue to tease. Ichiru looks down and ignores me, still scrubbing the plate.

"Ichiru, I think that plate is done. Overdone to be exact." Ichiru stares at the plate, and puts it in the clean pile.

"I don't understand why they're making you do this every day. They own an automatic dishwasher," Ichiru says. I sigh.

"I thought Toga already told you: they like to see us suffer."

"But I don't understand how washing dishes is torture."

"Well, a _man_ like you wouldn't know how tedious and disdainful it can get. That's if you do it every day. Heck, if you keep it up, you'll be doing lady work permanently!" I exclaim quietly, still smiling. Ichiru flushes red of anger, annoyance, and humiliation.

"Aw shut up!" Suddenly, a female vampire enters the room. It is Miss Aidou.

"I'm looking for a Wakaba Sayori. She in here?" Miss Aidou asks impatiently. I swear I can see her smile lightly at Ichiru. I sigh. She knows who Ichiru and Zero are, but can never remember Toga and I. That's probably because she doesn't like me…since she knows Ichiru has a little crush on _me_ and not _her_.

"Yes Miss Aidou. That is me," I state.

"You are requested by my brother. You are to be alone for three hours, facing his special punishment. That's what you get when you filthy humans disobey our authority. Now come on, filth." I glare, but follow Miss Aidou out of the room.

"Have fun explaining to the mistress on how her antique plate shattered," I whisper to Ichiru as I walk out the door. I swear I can hear him faintly exclaim, "Aw shut up!"

"What's going on?" I ask. "I didn't do nothing!" Miss Aidou slaps me across my face. I swear she can act just like the mistress sometimes.

"Silence, filth! You do not speak unless spoken to! Have you no manners?" I sigh. I do not want to get into more trouble than I am supposedly am in.

"Sorry Miss Aidou. I have no manners," I mumble. Miss Aidou smirks, dragging me across the hall.

"That's what I thought. Apparently, you have angered my brother, so he's deciding to punish you. You must have been pretty bad; he insists to demean you for _three_ hours," Miss Aidou says sardonically. She leads me upstairs, where the masters reside. I always go upstairs to clean their rooms, but don't know to whom it belongs to. She holds me firmly with one hand, while opening the door to a room with another. Sitting on a sofa that is resting near a bookcase is none other than Mister Aidou. I sigh. Here we go again…

~Hanabusa's POV~

"Thank you sister. You may leave," I say. Tsukiko mutters as she stomps out of the door and clicks it behind her. Jealousy. A female could _never_ take control of the manor, so I have authority over her. _But I'm older!_ Tsukiko once shouted at Father. Father had slapped her. _Don't you talk back to a Lord! You Ladies listen to us as your rulers! Since Hanabusa is a future Lord, he has more control! Am I making myself clear?_ Tsukiko had sighed, glaring at both of us. _Yes, Father…_ she had muttered.

"Hello Sayori," I greet. She simply glares at me with those ferocious eyes.

"I didn't do nothing wrong, Mister Aidou. Please Mister Aidou, I don't know why I'm here. I didn't do nothing…" Sayori pleads. Her grammar is _terrible_. This only encourages me to teach her even more. I flash a smile her way and wait for her to faint. Nothing. Certainly she _must_ fall for my new appearance. Something is wrong with this servant; my charm had worked on the other females.

"Calm down, Sayori. You are not going to be punished. That was just an alibi." Sayori raises a brow, confused.

"What are you talking 'bout, Mister Aidou?" she asks.

"I'm going to continue where we left off last year. I am going to teach you how to read and write." I notice her eyes bulge, I sense her heart beating with fear.

"If that's the case, I'd rather be punished!" Sayori exclaims, shaking. "Go on and whip me or somethin' but please Mister Aidou! Anything but that!" I shake my head. She would rather be whipped than learn to be literate? What a strange human…are they all like this? Apparently, humans have no idea how fun literature can be!

"I am aware it is illegal, but I assure you we won't get caught," I say. Now it is Sayori's turn to shake her head.

"But what if we do get caught!"

"We won't get punished; I'll have my parents cover for me if we do."

"For _you_! They'll have my head!" Sayori shouts.

"Shh…you don't want to get caught screaming at me…now do you?" Sayori stiffens, and takes a deep breath.

"Mister Aidou…"

"If we get caught, I'll assure no one touches a hair on your head. Okay?" Sayori still shakes her head. What a stubborn little child!

"Mister Aidou…" is all she mumbles.

"Sayori, if you do not wish to learn voluntarily, I'll force you."

~Sayori's POV~

I sigh. This vampire is too persistent! If I reject his offer, he can take me in by force…just like he mentioned. He already made a huge leap in looks…he is like an adult compared to me. I have a feeling this is a battle I cannot win.

"Alright…" I murmur, hoping he won't hear it. Since Mister Aidou is a vampire, of _course_ he heard it.

"Splendid! Shall we begin?" I sigh yet again, and give a faint nod. Mister Aidou face lights up, and he grabs a book off the bookcase. He sits loosely on the sofa, making a gesture for me to sit next to him.

"Well don't just stand there Sayori!" he exclaims. "Take a seat." I hesitatingly walk towards the sofa. This is just like what happened last year…when I was dusting the manor's living room. My heart races as Mister Aidou grabs my arm and I fall back onto the sofa.

"Ah!" I cry out as I plop beside him. "What was that for?"

"You take too long," Mister Aidou states. "Now we can finally begin today's lesson…" He flashes that same, annoying smile of his. I sigh, trying to be as polite as I can be. What if we get caught? Toga always said freedom is worth dying for, but this doesn't deal with freedom! I don't want to die of doing a shameful thing that gives humans a bad name. Toga would be disappointed! This is exactly why I didn't tell him the real reason why Mister Aidou came into our room that one day last year…

_Flashback…_

"_Yori! What was that all about? Why'd did he come in here? Did he hurt you?" Toga asks suspiciously._

"_No vampire touches my Yori!" Ichiru declares, trying to act manly._

"_What happened?" Zero asks, keeping a serious face._

"_He just lectured me about disobeying the mistress…nothing special," I lie. "So you can calm down Ichiru." I eye Ichiru, who blushes slightly._

"_Hmph…looks like his 'Aidou authority' is starting to kick in. Just like how Miss Aidou took after her mother…" Toga states, plopping onto the bed._

"_Yeah…'cept Miss Aidou is a little nicer on Ichiru…ain't she brother?" Zero asks, eyeing Ichiru with a cocky expression. Ichiru rolls his eyes._

"_I like how she treats me, but she is SO not my type!" Ichiru states defensively. He slides near me and puts his arm around my shoulder._

"_Besides…I only have eyes for my Yori!" Ichiru declares. I roll my eyes and brush his arm off._

"_I'm not interested in you Ichiru," I state._

"_Burn!" Zero utters, grinning._

"_You're not interested in me for NOW…sooner or later, you'll come to me, Yori. You'll see!" Ichiru says. Toga laughs, and I shake my head._

"_I plan not to fall for you anytime soon…or later," I mutter, plunging onto the bed next to Toga._

"_Things don't always go as you plan…" Ichiru says grinning. I blush, trying to hide my face._

"_You really are something, Mister Ichiru Kiryuu," I say as get up from the bed, walking towards the door._

"_Where you think you're going?" Ichiru asks._

"_I have to start my evening clean up. See you guys later," I say as I walk out._

"_One day, you'll see!" Ichiru calls out as I close the door._

"Not likely," I mutter. I can't help but smile slightly at Ichiru's persistence.

"What's not likely?" Mister Aidou asks me. Crap. I forgot I'm in the present, not the past. I forgot I'm in a room being taught against my will.

"Nothing…" I say, trailing off.

"No, I insist you tell me." I sigh.

"It's not about you, if that's what you're thinking," I state.

"Well then…whom or what are you talking about?" Mister Aidou demands. I'm really annoyed by this vampire, he is just so _nosy_. Either that, or he's paranoid.

"Um…" I have to make up a lie. "Well my friend made a bet with me to see who could do more work, and she said I would lose. I was just thinking of that and that's why I was muttering." Yeah…that'll work…

"Oh, I see. Why would you make a bet to see who could do more work?"

"Um…it's a human thing," I say. Yeah…he'll buy that for sure!

"Ah…you humans are so strange…" Mister Aidou says.

"Yep we're freaks, now can I please go? My three hours are up…" Mister Aidou sighs.

"Why is it that you're always in a rush? I was hoping to…" Hoping to what? Torture me? Have Master Aidou pop out of the blue and beat for learning how to read and write? I don't trust Mister Aidou whatsoever…I don't trust any vampire here…

"Hoping to what?" I ask.

"Never mind…" Mister Aidou mutters. "You'll think it's stupid."

"What could be more stupid than teaching me how to read and write?" I ask rhetorically.

"Look…I just…wanted to get to know you better." I raise a brow. Get to know me? Why would a future Lord would want to get to know a slave like me?

"Why would you want to get to know a slave like me?" I ask suspiciously, yet curiously.

"Because I'm curious."

"Whatever. And I do think it's stupid. If you and your sister get caught trying to get to know-" I stop. Did just mention his sister?

"My sister?"

"Crap…" I mutter.

"What do you mean my sister?" If I don't tell him, Miss Aidou will punish me when he interrogates her. I sigh.

~Hanabusa's POV~

"She is…a little soft on my friend," she states. "She's always trying do kind things for him…and she almost always tries to get him out of trouble. Just him, though." I raise a brow.

"Oh Mister Aidou! Please don't tell her I mentioned any of this! She'd kill me for sure!" I just smile and look into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, I would never want you to get hurt." She forms a quizzical expression.

"What?"

"You might say I have a soft spot for you…" I utter quietly.

"So does this mean I can trust you?" she asks.

"Of course! My lips are sealed." Sayori's face beams, but only lightly.

"Oh thank you Mister Aidou!"

"Just promise me we will continue our lesson," I tell her. Sayori hesitates to speak. I feel my body grow hot. I do not want her to reject me…again.

"I don't know…I'm going to ask somebody first. I'll let you know," she mutters worriedly. I give a gentle nod.

"Alright. You may leave now, Sayori." Sayori bows to me, and walks out of my room.

"So my sister has a little crush on a butler…" I whisper to myself. "Well now I have something to blackmail her with just in case she finds about Sayori and I…and Sayori is finally loosening up to me… One day she'll see…she'll fall for me…"

~Sayori's POV~

"Hey kid," Toga greets as I walk into our room. "Why the heck were you being punished?"

"About that...I have something to tell you Toga…" I utter. He scratches his head.

"What is it kid? Something bothering you?"

"Yeah…sort of. You have to swear not to go berserk when I tell you," I say.

"Out with it kid!" Toga says impatiently.

"Mister Aidou is teaching me how to read and write!" I blurt out silently. "And I don't want to get caught…because I know I'll get killed. And I don't want to die for doing something stupid…only for freedom…oh Toga! What do I do?" To my surprise, Toga isn't angry. In fact, he's _smiling_.

"Toga?"

"Listen kid…if you get caught and die…you will be dying for freedom." My eyes grow wide.

"What? How?"

"Us slaves aren't allowed to be literate…so if you go against the law…you're trying to gain your _freedom_ to read and write. Free humans have that _freedom _to be literate. See where I'm getting at?" I nod.

"I think you should take this opportunity. Being able to read and write will help you a lot. Trust me."

"Do you know how?" I ask curiously. Toga _was_ a free human, after all.

"Just how to read…only a little. I'm sure I could write if I practice…"

"So you're okay with me learning?"

"I just said that, kid." I smile up at Toga, and he smiles back.

"Being literate will help you once you escape from this manor…" Toga whispers.

~Yuuki's POV~

"Yuuki…I have some terrible news…" Kaname says to me as he walks into my room. Rido is right behind him.

"What is it?" I ask. I sit up after watching TV while lying on my bed. I turn off the screen.

"There's no easy way to say this…" Rido mutters softly. "But…"

"But what?" Then something hits me.

"Kaname…Rido…please don't tell me…" I whisper, shaking. Kaname's eyes flash despair, and he says what I've been dreading to hear.

"Akane is dead." Tears flood down my cheeks. I cry out of sorrow, out of anger, out of fear.

"Takuma-sempai promised…" I manage to choke out. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "He prom-" Kaname lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Yuuki, please. Calm down. It wasn't Takuma's fault…there was an incident…" Rido says.

"What?" I snap impatiently.

"Someone who was supposedly working for the Underground Railroad, was actually a spy. He gave secret information away, and thirty slaves and conductors were caught. That's including Akane." My eyes grow wide. Another traitor. I HATE those people and vampires who seem to be trustworthy and then turn out to be a phony. I had felt Akane was so close to freedom, so close to tasting it. But NO. Some heartless, cruel, sleazy, scum had to ruin it for her. And not just her, either. He ruined it for the other twenty-nine.

"Kaname…Rido…why do people and vampires like that exist?" I ask, sobbing my heart out. Kaname comes to me and envelops me in a tight embrace.

"The world is cruel, Yuuki. Some are sheltered from it their whole lives, others have to face it every day. And then there are some who know of it, watching it come and go," Kaname tells me.

"Yuuki, to cheer you up…" Rido starts, "how about we take you to a friend's house? Hmm?" Kaname nods.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Kaname agrees. "We can take you to Touya Manor, or the Souen Manor, or any where you would like to go."

"Well…it's been awhile since I've seen Tsukiko…" I utter.

"Excellent!" Kaname exclaims. "I'll get our parents' consent. Maybe you can visit your friend tomorrow night…"

The next night…

"Mother!" I whine. "My hair is fine!"

"No, Yuuki! I insist we curl your hair!" Mother states. I run out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Rido! Let's get out of here! Before Mother curls my hair!" I demand hurriedly. He laughs and nods.

"Alright, kiddo. C'mon, let's get into the limo." Rido and I run out of the manor and into the limo.

"Step on it!" I holler. I can see Mother run down the steps of the manor, holding a curling iron. As we drive away, I wave kudos to her.

"Yuuki! Your hair isn't gorgeous enough!" I hear her cry out. I smile in victory; I hate curling my hair so it matches my mother's. She always insists I curl my hair, so I can be a mini-her. It gets really annoying. I like my hair straight. It keeps the boundary between my mother and I. I could _never_ be like my mother. Never.

At the Aidou Manor…

"I'll have the limo swing by half an hour before your curfew," Rido utters into my ear. I nod and run up the steps to be welcomed by Tsukiko.

"Yuuki!" Tsukiko shrieks as she comes to me for a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise!" I say, smiling. I feel so short compared to Tsukiko…she looks so much older while I still look like a kid. Mother tells me I'll catch up in a couple hundred years.

"So why the sudden need for a visit?" Tsukiko asks. "It's nice having you over, it's just that I'm curious." Inside, my stomach knots. I could _never_ tell her the real reason. Which is, that my best friend just got killed since she is an escaped slave. It's rumored that the Aidou family has strict boundaries, and rarely treat their slaves with some sort of kindness. Tsukiko probably thinks slavery is right…but to me…she seems so nice. It's hard for me to imagine her as a cruel slave master. I just wish she believed slavery is wrong…like my friend Rima.

"Um…I just felt lonely. You know…with being an only girl and all. I just need some time with friends. That's all," I lie.

"Okay! Come inside!" Tsukiko exclaims as we walk inside the manor. "Do you want a snack?" Out of nowhere, we both hear my stomach growl.

"Um I'll take that as a yes," I utter, blushing. Tsukiko nods.

"SERVANT!" she hollers across the living room. I sigh as Sayori Wakaba rushes to Tsukiko.

"Yes, Miss Aidou?" she asks, seeming breathless.

"Fetch our guest from the Kuran Manor some snacks," Tsukiko demands, showing no mercy in her tone. "What kind of appetizer will suit you?" Tsukiko asks sweetly, turning to me. The change of her tone is incredulous. I catch a glimpse of a worn out Sayori. I do not want to make her cook, she seems very exhausted.

"Hmm…do you have star fruit? I would love to have some star fruit, please," I say gently to Sayori. She raises a brow at me.

~Sayori's POV~

Did she just say…please? I've never known any master to say "please" to a slave. The only exception is the Kain Manor…they are rumored to treat their slaves with great kindness and pampering. That was the manor Toga used to live in. They released him, because he was a hard worker and bought his freedom. Man…I wish I lived in the Kain Manor.

"Yes, Miss Kuran," I say. I rush to the kitchen and grab a crystal bowl. I pick three star fruits, rinse them, and cut them into pieces. I finally rush back and present the star fruit to Miss Kuran.

"Here you are, Miss Kuran," I say. She smiles gently at me and says, "Thank you so much!" My face is stunned. A master actually says "thank you"? And she's not from the Kain Manor?

"You don't have to thank filth here," Miss Aidou retorts. I sigh.

"Filth?" Miss Kuran asks, confused.

"That's her nickname," Miss Aidou tells her.

"That's not a very-" Suddenly, Miss Kuran is cut off by Mistress Aidou's voice.

"You just knocked over my antique vase!" Mistress Aidou hollers from across the room. Antique... That could only mean Ichiru, and Miss Aidou knows that just as well as I do.

"Clumsy Ichiru…" I hear Miss Aidou mutter. "Yuuki, I'll be back…maybe. For now…this servant will obey your every command." Miss Aidou turns to me, and I nod. Both Miss Kuran and I watch as Miss Aidou tries to get Ichiru out of trouble.

"What is she doing?" Miss Kuran asks me. I look to her; she looks like a normal kid. She probably hasn't turned thirteen in vampire years, which is far off from now.

"She's trying to get my friend out of trouble," I utter. "She has a soft spot for him."

~Yuuki's POV~

I smile. So Tsukiko isn't such a mean girl after all. In the meantime, I have a chance to get to know Sayori better. After all, I do plan on freeing her.

"You seem tired," I say. "You should take a rest." Sayori shakes her head.

"No. I don't want Miss Aidou to yell at me," she says.

"Don't worry!" I say, smiling. "I'll cover for you. You deserve it." A small smile curves up Sayori's lips.

"You're awfully kind, Miss Kuran," Sayori says.

"Call me Yuuki when no one is around. I want us to become friends, so there's no need for formalities." Sayori's eyes grow wide. She smiles and nods.

"Very well, Yuuki-chan. And you can call me Yori." Yori…so that's her_ real_ name. The Aidou family must just call her Sayori for formality.

"Alright, Yori-chan," I say. "Why don't we share this star fruit?"

* * *

**A/N Another chapter complete! This one took me FOREVER! So now you know more info on the other characters and their settings.**

***Some slave plantations treated their slaves better than others.**

***Both women and free African-Americans had hardly any rights during and after slavery. Hence, men had control over women and their property (well for the most part).**

***I had to speed up Aidou's aging so when Yori is a teen, they'll look to be the same age. Hence, when a vampire turns thirteen, they look fifteen or sixteen, then speed up to look like a young adult. This means Aidou was a late twelve year-old in Year One. Since vampire years go by slower, Yuuki will still look like a ten-year old when Yori is a teen. (Sorry it's kind of confusing, I should of thought of that beforehand…hehe…).**

***Slaves could buy their freedom by working as craftsmen and using their profits to buy themselves. Masters kept most of the profit, however.**

***Conductors in the Underground Railroad were simply people who helped guide slaves to freedom**


	4. Chapter Three, Year Three

**A/N Thank you for reviewing: QueenVamp, otakuheaven123123, TheSneakyHobo, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, tlg, and Simply. Tawny!**

* * *

*****CHAPTER THREE, YEAR THREE*****

~Hanabusa's POV~

Last year, something miraculous occurred. Sayori told me we could continue our lessons! When she did, I was jubilant. My heart was pumping full of ecstasy and delight. I was literally jumping for joy (privately). After all these years of patience, I finally have a clear shot in taking what will soon be mine. Even after the first lesson, Sayori still kept her distance from me. Sometimes I had insomnia, worrying if she would ever melt her icy shield. Night after night, I had finally cracked Sayori's shell. Now she is more open with me, and I have the chance to get to know her better, and vice versa.

"Read that sentence to me," I command. Sayori is sitting beside me on the sofa, holding a simple poetry book. She furrows her brow deeply, studying the page.

"Let your mind wander not into the depths of despair," Sayori says flawlessly. She looks to me with those big, brown eyes. I have to admit: she is one fast learner. It has already been a year and she can comprehend sentences. I am _very_ impressed.

"How'd I do Mister Aidou?" she asks me.

"You were perfect," I declare, spreading a charming grin. Even after all this time, I still haven't got my smile to work on her. I secretly sigh. Oh well…one day I'll crack _all_ of her shells and she'll melt _all_ of her shields.

"I was perfect?" Sayori asks, not quite sure if she heard right. I nod.

"You are very intellectual and advance quickly," I state proudly. Who knew I'd turn out to be such a marvelous instructor, and she to be a marvelous student? Sayori stands up and bows to me.

"Thank you Mister Aidou," she says formally. As she walks towards the entrance of my room, an impulse is sent through my body.

"Wait!" I blurt out, being shocked at my outburst. Suddenly, my body lunges forward to grasp her delicate hand. Sayori turns to face me; her face shows a puzzling expression.

"What's the matter, Mister Aidou? I'm pretty sure it's been three hours…" Sayori says, checking the clock. Did I just stop her from leaving? Why in the world did I do that? I breathe in slowly and I swear there is sweat dripping from the back of my neck.

"Um…I just wanted to say…" Sayori looks down at her hand, which is still in my grip. I hang my head, trying to hide a faint blush as I let go of her hand.

"Wanted to say what?" Sayori asks, but not impatiently. I gulp. What is wrong with me? I never have had nothing to say, _especially_ in front of a girl! To make matters worse, she is only twelve!

"I just-I don't know…I just thought-just thought we could…you know…chat?"

~Sayori's POV~

I raise a brow. Chat? I guess that's his way of saying, "Let's make some time to get to know each other better." Except, his version is a tad bit lame. Or a lot. Well I _suppose_ I can't deny his offer, for several reasons. First of all, he _is_ risking himself to teach me how to write. I suppose I should be grateful. Secondly, he _did_ promise to watch my back, especially since he has a "soft spot" for me. Also, Mister Aidou has been very kind to me over the past year, so it would be rude not to. Finally, he is just _too_ freaking _persistent!_ I just wish he has better social skills. Yuuki-chan came straight to the point when she wanted us to become friends. Can't Mister Aidou at least put some _effort_ into this?

"Chat? Uh sure, Mister Aidou. But won't we get caught? It's after the three hour deadline, you know," I state bluntly. Mister Aidou lets out sigh, a sign that lets me know his disappointment.

"You are right," he says glumly. I notice the dismal expression on his face. I sigh; I had never known Mister Aidou could be so affected by something as insignificant as this. It causes me to realize that Mister Aidou _actually_ cares about the time we spend together. He really _does_ have a soft spot for me. The only thing that perplexes me is: why? I can't bear to see Mister Aidou so bleak, and I think I have an idea…

"Mister Aidou?" I ask, hoping his mind is still attached. The look on his face is _priceless_ when he jumps unexpectedly at the sound of my voice.

"Yes Sayori?"

"I have an idea…maybe we can spend two hours on my lessons and one hour…" I gulp. I can't believe I'm actually suggesting this. "…one hour to ourselves?" A wide smile spreads across Mister Aidou's face.

"Sayori, that is genius! I cannot believe I haven't thought of that myself!" Mister Aidou exclaims cheerily. I can't help but smile back; Mister Aidou can be a nice vampire.

"You may depart," Mister Aidou tells me. I nod as I head out the door. As it closes behind me, I sigh. Now I'll have an hour a night to learn more about Mister Aidou…and vise versa. What have I just gotten myself into? I walk through the halls, descend down the stairs, and curve into my room. As I open the door, Ichiru is sitting on the bed, his arms crossed.

"Why are you always with Mister Aidou?" Ichiru asks suspiciously. I close the door.

"Why do you care?" I counter. Ichiru frowns.

"I got to know what goes on with _my_ woman when she's alone with another man," he says. I can't help but let a small smile curve up my lips.

"Oh Ichiru! I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody," I say. Ichiru's eyes grow wide, and his face darkens.

"Did you do something naughty, Yori?" he asks dead serious. I let out a light laugh as I sit beside him on the bed.

"Oh _Ichiru!_ I didn't mean it _that_ way. He's just teaching me how to read. And to write. Nothing more," I state. Ichiru's face softens with relief. I can't help but grin at Ichiru's expression.

"So you aren't growing on him…right Yori?" Ichiru cautiously asks.

"Eww no!" I burst out. "Mister Aidou is nice and all, but the picture of us together is just weird. I mean c'mon…if a slave and a future Lord were dating, that'd set off a spark, no doubt. Plus, I don't think he's my type." Ichiru lets a sly grin smack his face.

"Then what _is_ your type?" he smoothly asks, inching towards me with a cocky expression. I stand up.

"Not you!" I laugh. Ichiru's face reddens, but he still keeps that headstrong look on his face.

"Yori Wakaba, you are a toughie. I guess I'm too short to pick this apple off the tree, but one day, I'll make it to the top. Just you wait and see Yori. Just you wait and see."

"I'm going to make sure I go blind before that happens," I say devilishly. Ichiru grabs the pillow on the bed and tosses it at my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I shout defensively. Ichiru grins wickedly at me.

"Just a test," he says abruptly. I glare, taking the pillow off the ground and chucking it towards his face.

"That also was a test," Ichiru states, looking me in the eye. I raise a brow and clench my fists at the same time. That boy messed up my hair because of that pillow!

"What the heck are you talking 'bout?" I ask angrily. Ichiru gets up and walks towards me until our bodies are almost touching. He leans into my right ear.

"That was a test to see if you are falling for me," he whispers and laughs as a rosebush blooms on my face.

"You jerk!" I holler, punching him in the shoulder. "That made no sense!"

"Ow!" Ichiru complains.

"What? Can't take a hit from a _girl?_" I ask, reminding him of when Master Aidou sent him to do lady chores last year.

"Aw shut up!"

(The next night)

"Man…I don't get it!" Ichiru grumbles as the two of us sweep the dining room floor.

"Don't get what?" I ask as my broom scoops debris into my dustpan.

"Why do _I_ have to help you clean up!" Ichiru whines. I give him a fair smack to his leg with my broom. Ichiru glares, but continues to brush up the surface.

"It's 'cause Master Aidou's going to throw some sort of party. Nothing major, I assume. Otherwise _we'd_ be decorating the entire estate."

"That's not what I meant! I mean why do _I_ have to help?" I brush off the remaining dust and roll my eyes.

"Well it's a party, Ichiru. It must be something special, 'specially if Mistress Aidou wants _men_ to help set it up," I state matter-of-factly.

"But Zero isn't doing nothing!" Ichiru blurts out. He can be _such_ a whiner. Despite this, Ichiru is one of my closest friends.

"Isn't doing _anything_, Ichiru. Anyways, it's because he has to be the door greeter for all the guests. He has to take their coats, direct them to the dining hall, etcetera. Would you prefer to swap places with him? Nobody would notice…except Miss Aidou…maybe." Ichiru lets out a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yori…" I grin in victory. I could press on, but decide not to. After all, I'm not arrogant or anything…or at least I think I'm not.

"What's this party for, anyways?" Ichiru asks as we head to the closest to put away our brooms.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "However, I know someone who might…"

~Hanabusa's POV~

I let myself glide gracefully into the dining room hall. There, I spot Sayori and a boy finishing their evening's task.

"Greetings, Mister Aidou," the two bow.

"Good night everyone," I greet. "Sayori, it's time to come with me." I notice the boy grab Sayori's sleeve, slightly glaring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, targeting the boy, who is still clutching her sleeve.

"Ichiru, it's okay…" I hear Sayori mumble. He slowly releases his grip. I smile flirtatiously at Sayori, and motion for her to come with me. How cute. That boy…Ichiru…has a little crush on _my_ Sayori. He seems so immature to even _think_ of comparing to me. Obviously, when Sayori is older, she will choose _me_ over _him._ After all, _I'm_ Hanabusa Aidou.

(One hour later)

"Sayori…" I mumble, not sure if it was wise to break the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Your lesson is over," I say casually. Sayori closes the book she was studying and looks at me with her confused expression.

"I do believe it is our…quality time," I utter, slightly flushing pink.

"I thought it was an hour later, Mister-"

"Yes, but as you can tell, there is a party. So that means our lesson is cut in half. Sadly, we'll only have half an hour to um…_chat_." Sayori nods and walks to return the book to the shelf, then sits next to me on the sofa once again.

"So…um…" I stutter. Sayori sighs and stares at the ceiling. I mentally sigh. Why can't I talk to her? The silence is very awkward, and several questions pop into my head. What is Sayori thinking right now? Does she ever think of me? Does she ever…um…_dream_ of me? Out of nowhere, my face grows warm and I feel sweat drip on the back of my neck.

"What's your favorite color?" Sayori asks, causing me to flinch.

"Wh-what?"

"What's your favorite color?" she repeats.

"Why do you ask?"

"The silence was nerve-wracking so I decided to end it." Well that's a _relief._ At least _I_ wasn't the one to break the tension, or it would have been awkward.

"So what is it?" she asks again, looking a bit annoyed.

"I have to say amethyst. It is such a beautiful and romantic color, don't you think?"

"Yeah it is," is her brief reply. I raise a brow, but she doesn't notice. It seems as if amethyst isn't a color that appeals to her as it does to me.

"So what is _your_ favorite color?" I ask, curious.

"Silver. It has such a lovely, metallic sparkle. You know what?" she asks, facing me.

"What?"

"I don't really think cloudy skies are gray and gloomy. Everyone says that gray skies are dull, but I like to think of it as silver skies. Beautiful, silver skies. This is why I love rainy days…" Secretly, I smile. Her way of thinking intrigues me. It is beautiful and deep in thought.

"What's your favorite-" Sayori's voice is cut off by my mother's.

"Hanabusa! Preparations have been made! It is time to wash up and get ready for our guests!" I grumble and roll my eyes.

"Coming!" I shout from inside my room. "Sayori, you are dismissed."

"Wait, I have to ask you something!" Sayori blurts out.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What's the party for, if it is okay I know?" she asks pleadingly.

"Oh, it's just another adult-only meeting. You know, to discuss economy and other factors," I say dully. I really do hate those meetings. Since I'm going to be a future Lord, I have to sit and listen to _hours_ of boring discussion. Lovely.

"Oh…so there are no…um…kids?" Sayori asks, a hint of disappointment lingering in her tone. I turn my head in interest. Why would she care if a bunch of vampire younglings attended a party? Oh well, I'm sure she has her reasons…I suppose.

"Well future Lords might attend," I say. "There is a possibility Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, and Senri Shiki could be attending. Then again, I'm only attending because I live here. If it was to be hosted in another estate, I probably wouldn't attend."

"Oh, okay…" Sayori utters faintly, then leaves me to stand alone in my room.

"Hanabusa! I'm growing _impatient_…" Mother snarls from downstairs. It is NOT a pretty sight when Mother loses her patience.

"Coming, Mother!" I holler as I fix my tie and dart out of my room.

~Yuuki's POV~

"Mother, where are you, Father, and Rido going?" I ask as my mother brushes her natural curls.

"Oh, just another meeting for Lords and Ladies," Mother states. "It's just at the Aidou Manor. Nothing special." The Aidou Manor! Maybe I can tag along to visit Yori-chan!

"Can I come with you?" I ask. Mother just gives a lighthearted chuckle.

"Oh _Yuuki_. You won't have to worry about attending these meetings for a _long_ time. Besides, you and Kaname are going to be dropped off at the Ichijou Manor. You can play with Takuma. Won't that be nice?" Mother asks me as she puts on silver hoop earrings. I mentally sigh. I don't really know Takuma that well, especially since my feelings are mixed after Akane died.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," I utter, but Mother seems to only hear my words and not my tone.

"Good! Besides, you'll have nobody to play with at the Aidou Manor," Mother says.

"What about Tsukiko?" I counter, trying to hide a smile.

"Because Tsukiko lives in the home of the hosts, she is required to attend the meeting. Don't worry, I'll arrange for you to see her soon enough." I nod, but my secret smile turns into a small frown.

"Are there going to be other kids at the Ichijou Manor?" I ask. I am dying to see my friends Rima and Ruka.

"I don't know honey, maybe. Look, we're about to run late. Grab your phone and let's head in the limo. We'll drop you two off then head to the meeting." I nod in obedience and run into my room from across the hall. Swiping my phone off the top my dresser, I dash down the stairs and outside.

"Don't worry, Yuuki," Kaname says to me as we step into the limo. "Takuma will be happy to see you too."

(At the Ichijou Manor)

"Welcome Kaname and Yuuki!" Takuma exclaims merrily as Kaname and I step out of the limo. Kaname waves and urges me to wave as well.

"We'll be back for you in five hours!" Mother shouts as the limo departs from the estate. I let out a deep sigh.

"Come on in!" Takuma says casually. "Make yourself feel right at home!" Kaname and I walk up the steps and enter the main living area. It is grand; decorations flaunt the interior. There are chandeliers, paintings, wall antiques, etcetera. As soon as I settle down on the nearest sofa, Kaname's face twists slightly.

"I'm going to use the little vampire's room," Kaname declares as he rushes down the hall.

"He should've gone before we left," I whisper as I shake my head, smiling. I slightly shudder as I realize that Takuma and I are the only ones in the room.

"So…are your parents attending the meeting?" I ask, trying to make conversation. If there is anything I hate more than listening to nonsense, it is the dead silence that cloaks the atmosphere.

"Yuuki, please don't hate me," Takuma blurts out miserably. Not the answer I expect.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, speechless.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Akane," Takuma murmurs solemnly. My eyes grow wide. Akane. He hangs his head shamefully, having his right hand stroke through his hair in frustration. I study him. His entire expression is sincere, and his eyes shut tight. A light tear drips from his face. I suddenly realize he is not to blame. He never was.

"Takuma-sempai…" I begin, placing my left hand on his right shoulder. "How can I hate you?" He opens his eyes slowly and turns to face me.

"I thought you'd be furious with me," Takuma utters softly. "I promised to protect Akane for you…and she's dead because I sent her to the traitor." Takuma grits his teeth and slams his fist on the coffee table. It causes me to jolt.

"But you didn't know…" I reassure him. "It's not your fault."

"It is," he puts bluntly.

"No, it isn't. Listen, you tried…and I'm truly thankful you did that. Nothing could've been done. Fate is fate, sempai. So please…please stop letting the guilt eat at your heart. I'm not angry. You didn't break your promise; you protected Akane on your part. When it came to the traitor's part…well, yeah." Takuma smiles faintly and we stare into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Yuuki," he says to me. "You don't know how much your words mean to me." He envelops me tightly and something tells me he is crying.

The tears he sheds do not come from sadness.

* * *

**A/N YES! This chapter is FINALLY done! It's amazing too, I've had a case of writer's block for this fic! Plus, I have the next chapter planned out. (It is going to be the first year that has more than one chapter). I actually had NO idea how this chapter was going to turn out, but it just came to me! I can't believe I completed this chapter so early, so I hope it entertained you!**

*** I don't know if slaveholders held meetings for each other, but I decided to add that anyways xD**


	5. Chapter Four, Year Four

**A/N It's been awhile, but I'm back! I apologize if this chapter is short; I was doing a little forced-writing here. I'm sorry for any mistakes; I was in a rush to get this posted.**

**Thanks for reviewing : QueenVamp, tlg, Vampire Hedgehogs, Simply. Tawny, Kizee, and lost at there!**

* * *

*****CHAPTER FOUR, YEAR FOUR*****

~Sayori's POV~

The past year has been somewhat odd, with strange glances coming from Mister Aidou. I do recall he had a "soft spot" for me, like Miss Aidou has for Ichiru. I just didn't know it would be like _this._ Despite the weirdness, nothing out of the ordinary has occurred lately. Toga says that the slaves aren't really up to anything except minor escape attempts. Lucky for my fellow humans, none of the escapees have been caught.

It's just another casual day, for us slaves, that is. I bet Master Aidou and the Mistress are having the time of their life like they do everyday. Everything always came so easy for vampires. The wealth, the power, the slaves. With each passing day I'm beginning to wonder, _why?_ Why was I born a human, forced into serving those who seem powerful but would be weak without extra support? I did nothing wrong to deserve this cruel and unforgiving fate. No human has. Then there are those humans born into freedom, and I can't help but wonder why I'm not one of those lucky ones.

Toga keeps explaining to me that everything happens for a reason. I don't get it. What's the reason for being tied with shackles that prevent me from a life of happiness? What could possibly be my purpose for being but a mere human? Why have I been chosen to suffer, while the rich are off enjoying themselves, without any fear? Why did Toga only get a taste of freedom without finishing it off? There's so much I don't understand, and will probably never understand. Fate is an enigma wrapped inside a world of deception and hurt.

"Why must the good be punished for crimes we didn't commit?" I whisper quietly as I dust another lamp for the thousandth time, literally. I yawn as my thoughts begin to take me adrift. I really need to get more sleep, but who's going to give it to me? Shutting my eyes, I can almost drown out every sound. I can know longer hear Mistress Aidou sobbing over her antiques. Lucky for her, her daily problems revolve around losing luxuries no human could possibly own. That is opposed to mine, where my daily troubles revolve around just managing to stay alive. No noise can enter my ears, and my vision becomes a blur. I desperately clutch onto the nearest sofa, ready to take a nap.

"Yori!" I flinch, wide awake. I spin around and sigh with relief.

"Oh, you're just Ichiru," I state with a shrug. He frowns and crosses his arms.

"And what if I'm Zero?" he asks while eyeing me.

"You're not Zero," I tell him. "Zero doesn't look like a helpless puppy." Now Ichiru is getting real mad. I try to hide a smile.

"I am not a helpless puppy!" Ichiru pouts.

"So you admit to being Ichiru?" I ask while raising one eyebrow. I can hear Ichiru curse under his breath at his petty mistake.

"Yeah," he mutters. "You were plannin' to take a nap on the Mistress' couch? You best be askin' for a death wish. Lucky for you I came and saved your sorry butt!"

"You better hush," I say. "Besides, I'm sure I would've received ten whippings at the most."

"At the _least,_" Ichiru points out. "You know that's the Mistress' favorite sofa, Yori. You should know better than that. You know the Mistress gets peeved at slaves sleepin' on the furniture. And that's her _favorite_ sofa."

"I don't need you watching over me," I tell him. "I can handle myself just fine." I spread a wide grin. "After all, I'm not the one running into trouble with the Mistress every fifteen minutes." I spy his cheek; it's still crimson from a recent slapping.

"Aw, shut up, Yori!" Ichiru grumbles. His expression changes. "Did Toga tell you the news?" I put aside my duster.

"What news?" I ask inquisitively. "Another slave uprising?" Ichiru shakes his head.

"It was-" Suddenly he stops and scopes the room. "We better not talk 'bout it here. It ain't too good to speak with vampires so close. Toga will tell yah later." I place my hands on my hips. What could be more dangerous than speaking of a revolt?

"But I want to know now!" I whine.

"I said later," Ichiru utters. "Don't try to get all your eggs at once, or you'll end up crackin' 'em." My face forms a puzzled expression.

"What does that even mean?" I ask with impatience rising in my tone. Ichiru shrugs.

"I don't know," he whispers, "I heard it from Master Aidou." I roll my eyes. Ichiru giggles and says, "He says a lot of uh…_interesting_…stuff from time to time. You should listen in once in awhile. Anyway, I got to go." Then, out of nowhere, Ichiru comes up to me and plants one on my lips. The kiss is so fast; there is only a split second of confusion on my face. I shove him away, my cheeks as red as the slap marks on his face. Ichiru wears a cocky grin. I slap it fiercely across his face, the same area where he was previously slapped.

"ICHIRU!" I holler with frustration as I grab my duster and attempt to smack him again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He speeds to the other side of the room, rubbing his cheek. I bet he thinks he won. I bet he thinks he got to me. He is dead wrong, and about to be dead himself.

"You know you liked it!" he declares before he walks out. "Besides, you better get used to it when we're married!" Another blush blooms on face as I clench my fists in embarrassment. I try to shake my thoughts away, but Ichiru just _kissed_ me. Then I remember his voice. _Did_ I like it? It was only for a moment, but I remember his soft lips pressing against mine, the tenderness. I blush yet again for just _thinking_ about it. I did NOT like his kiss. Wait. Did I?

"Just throw the thought away," I command myself. "Act as if it never happened."

"Sayori?" I immediately stumble onto the floor out of the sudden outburst.

~Hanabusa's POV~

I raise an eyebrow as Sayori sits on the ground, rubbing her head after it collided with an end table. "Allow me to assist you," I say as I outstretch my arm. Sayori shrugs as she gradually takes my hand. She stands up and bows.

"Thank you, Mister Aidou," she says with graciousness. "I just got…uh…_startled._" She smiles warmheartedly. God, I love it when she does that. Her soft eyes and innocent face spells perfection in my mind.

"I'm sorry for startling you like that," I apologize. "Why were you yelling? I could hear you in the other room. You're lucky my mother or father didn't catch you."

"Uh…it's nothing, really," Sayori assures me. She can be _such_ a terrible liar from time to time.

"No, tell me," I demand.

"Forgive me for saying this," Sayori begins, "but can I ever keep things private from you? You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, and it's not your job to know every detail in my life. Go on and slap me, Mister Aidou. I won't hold back." My heart begins to ache. She is right, but the truth of it really stabs me. Have I really been _that_ clingy?

"No," I utter weakly. "I'm not going to slap you." Sayori's face remains emotionless. Her eyes are no longer warmhearted, instead they express no passion. It makes me curios to want to know what it takes to break that expression. I always hate it when her face is blank. No laughter, no joy dancing in her eyes. Just…blank.

"Why not?" I sigh. It's as if she wants me to slap her, but I could never do it. Not under these circumstances, that is.

"I shouldn't punish you when you are right," I state. But did she have to be so blunt with it? I try to change the subject. "I've decided that Saturday in addition to Sunday we will have no lessons." Sayori just shrugs, keeping her face still.

"Alright then," she mumbles, "but isn't today Saturday?" I nod slightly.

"That'll give you more time," I explain. Time away from me, I think to myself. Sayori bows again and continues to dust the lamps. I cannot believe she would actually say that to me. It hurts to look her in the eye, to gaze upon her beautiful face. I don't think I have the heart to do a lesson right now.

"I should be getting back to my parents," I lie.

"Until next time, Mister Aidou," she replies. Even now, her tone is still and silent. Without emotion.

~Sayori's POV~

(One hour later)

As soon as I finish dusting every lamp in the house, I head back to the room. It's our lunch break and Toga usually brings it in our room. As soon as I step inside, the three are already munching on their food.

"Took you long enough, kid," Toga says as he tosses me a brown paper bag. Inside are a sandwich and a juice box. The sandwich looks absolutely disgusting, but I eat it anyways. "Did Ichiru tell you the news?"

"No, but he gave her a peck on the lips," Zero blurts out with a victorious grin. I shoot Zero a look while Ichiru and I flush scarlet. Toga chuckles lightheartedly.

"And what did you do?" he asks me.

"I gave him a nice smack in the face," I tell him. "The same spot where the Mistress had hit him. And speaking of the news, Ichiru told me you'd inform me." Both Zero and Toga glance over at Ichiru, who sulks lightly.

"I know I was supposed to tell her," Ichiru confesses, "but I figured it'd be safer to tell her this way." Toga places a hand on his own forehead.

"Kid, that's only meant for speaking of slave rebellions," Toga sighs. He-he, I knew it! "Alright Yori, I'll explain the situation to you. There's rumor of a new school opening up."

"So?" I say. "There are hardly any schools humans can go to. And it's not like I'll be going to school anytime soon, if at all."

"That's the thing," Toga tells me. "It's a human school, founded by a human." My eyes widen. Any human school usually faces threats, whether it was founded by a human or not.

"Who is the founder?" I demand. Toga gulps.

"It's my old buddy, Kaien Cross," he states. I stop eating for a moment. Kaien Cross? He was a butler in the Aidou Manor that escaped a year ago. Don't tell me…

"Yeah, it's him," Zero tells me. "There are rumors of his assassination. Lucky for him the factory owners have no clue about this school, including the Aidou family. But in the county where he lives, the locals and police aren't too happy 'bout it."

"Oh no," I whisper. "I wish we could do something to help. But…we can't do anything. We are meager humans, slaves with no power or control. Every vampire has a certain power, which makes all of us falter to their every wish. If only there was a way to help every human on the planet. I'm going to make a difference and strive for equality."

"Sorry kiddo, but that dreams far from becoming a reality," Toga utter with sorrow. "Since humans such as ourselves have no power, we can't really do anything to stand up to these beasts in human form."

"But you said to never give up hope!" I protest. "Don't grow weak, only grow strong. That's the inner strength every human has when we grow up in a world like this! If we give up, then we're just begging for our misery!"

"Hmm," Zero mumbles. "She's right. And I bet we can create some sort of weapon that specifically targets vampires. When I get out of here, I'll create my own society. It'll help humans from vampire threats. We'll be vampire hunters." Toga ignores Zero's comment and looks me straight in the eye.

"Look kid," he begins, "I never said I gave up hope. I just said that equality for humans isn't going to come fast, nor easy. It's going to take years of effort from the most dedicated people and vampires, and a lot of courage. To even speak of equality is life-threatening in this age. But…" All us kids turn to face Toga.

"But, what?" we ask.

"But I believe that one day, every human will have freedom and equality to their vampire oppressors." We all stare at the floor in silence. One day. One day can make all the difference. But how many days will pass before the planet reaches that one day?

~Yuuki's POV~

(Daytime)

It's 12:00 P.M. and I cannot get any rest. My eyes close but my mind is still open, for thoughts and sounds to fill in. My heart beats heavily as I hear the last of the slave shifts close in for the day.

"Hmm," I sigh. "If I can't go to sleep, I might as well do something to keep me occupied." I head towards the bathroom and brush my hair. I stare into the mirror, looking deep into eyes. My chocolate brown hair straightens out with every stroke of the brush. Then I begin to ask myself, "Why must the good be punished for crimes they didn't commit?"

I reminisce on my past that I spent with Yori-chan. I haven't seen her in over a month, but somehow feel a profound connection with her. I remember her friendly smile and remind myself she is a good person. Why is she being tortured when she did not do anything wrong? Why, against all the odds, was she born a human? There are some vampires, many in fact, that deserve to be slave. And yet they get the easy life, while the good at heart must suffer each and every day.

Then I begin to wonder, why was I born a vampire? Sure I may have a good spirit, but so do others and yet they have to endure the lifetime scars which are given to them at birth. It's so odd that my least of worries is having a bad-hair day while Yori-chan's is just to stay alive. Every time I lie in my soft queen-sized bed, I never realize up until now how many unfortunate lives were lost that day. Then I realize that at this moment, someone in the world, whether they be human or vampire, is suffering.

I wonder at how I am truly lucky. I was born into wealth, being chosen to live as a vampire. Kaname says everything happens for a reason, but I still don't understand why some people and vampires die lucky and a bad person. It's funny how evil can get off the hook most of the time. Fate is an enigma wrapped inside a world of deception and hurt.

My thoughts envelop me as my eyes begin to close. The brush falls out of my hands, and I clutch the bathroom sink, trying to pull myself up. My mind works as a drug to take me into a soft slumber. Closing my eyes, I drown away all sound and sight.

"Yuuki!" I flinch, wide-awake. I gaze into the mirror as my brother's reflection stands next to mine. I do not turn to face him.

"Yes?" I say gently. I wait for him to speak.

"I didn't know you were awake, but I'm glad you are," Kaname tells me. "Mother and Father left the manor a few minutes ago." I tilt my head in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Yuuki," he begins, "they got a call from the Aidou Manor. There is a slave revolt occurring there, right now."

* * *

**A/N OMG! The very first cliffhanger! That last line Kaname says was always meant to be in this chapter, and I finally put it in! Thank you to Twi-Hard-Bitches-408 for PMing me and asking to continue. I was lazy and wasn't going to update this soon, but that got me going. I have a few things I'd like to point out:**

**1. I love the thought connections between Yori and Yuuki. Their questions and thoughts in those particular parts were mostly mine. There are a lot of unsolved mysteries out there I just had to type down.**

**2. Yori X Ichiru. Yes, this is an Aidori fic, but I added that couple in to make things more realistic. I love the humor that goes on between them. It's cute, and the more I write it, the more that pairing grows on me.**

**3. Yori telling Hanabusa to back off. I'm not the only one who notices that he's been interfering a little too much with our Yori-chan, right? Honestly, he expects to know everything about this girl.**

**4. This year started with Yori's POV! Haven't you noticed it usually starts with Hanabusa's?**

**5. This is the first multi-chaptered year! Although it will only have two chapters, many of the upcoming years will have at least two or more chapters.**


End file.
